


夏天的火黃喔喔喔！

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →暑假補考結束，火神到黃瀨家借浴衣穿然後一起去祭典的故事→已經是戀人囉！火黃黃火傻傻分不清^q^
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta





	夏天的火黃喔喔喔！

「喂黃瀨！你過來一下！」

聽見房間內傳來火神的呼喊，黃瀨迫不期待地站起身，隨口跟客廳的姊姊虛應了聲，就趕緊往樓上走去。

「這樣穿到底對不對？」拉扯著腰帶的火神皺眉的樣子，在旁人眼裡看來大概十分兇惡，但對於黃瀨來說，那卻更像一隻大貓咪對你露出困惑的表情。

有夠可愛。

絕對自己已經沒藥救了的黃瀨走上前，一把抽掉對方的腰帶，直接揪住火神的衣領：「小火神連左右襟都壓錯邊啦！」

「是喔……我、我沒穿過嘛。」有些尷尬地任由對方替自己整理衣物，火神抓抓頭髮、有些尷尬：「要不是你約我去逛祭典，我一輩子都不會有機會穿這種衣服吧？」

「而且本來要請黑子先跟我說個大概的，結果我補考太久、他先回去了……搞不懂、等我一下會死嗎？」

「沒關係啦，我教小火神就好囉。」心中吶喊幹得好小黑子，黃瀨的手指頭無意間碰到了溫熱的胸膛，下意識地、黃瀨停下了動作。

『涼太！那個男生超讚的，你什麼時候認識這種好男人的？』

『什麼？剛剛吃的那個餅乾是他自己做的嗎？』

『天啊！世界上竟然還有會下廚的帥哥！』

想起剛才在客廳等火神更衣時，自己和姊姊們邊吃著點心邊聊天的內容，黃瀨雖然知道姊姊的眼光就和自己一樣好，但還是有股悶氣充斥心中。

這個男人的確超棒的沒錯。又帥氣又可愛、很坦率很溫柔、會做飯會打球。

浴衣的設計本來就很容易讓人遐想，黃瀨放任自己的心意、讓手指順著衣襟的開口深入，掌心貼在對方的胸前，不顧火神漸漸發紅又有點不知所措的臉龐，他重重地吻了下去。

但這個男人是我的。

只是我的。

**Author's Note:**

> 哎唷喂呀直腸子ｖｓ纖細心的組合好欸！  
> 雖然和原本的構想不同了但這種事情本來就看心情，就這樣吧！←  
> 好像沒有很濃的夏祭味道狗面捏＞＜，有稍微浴衣PLAY一下應該擦邊過關吧？｡･ﾟ･(´^ω^`)･ﾟ･。


End file.
